


Fifty shades of Artemis

by miaokoumi



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaokoumi/pseuds/miaokoumi
Summary: 一个老梗，本来不想写沙雕的，结果写出来不知道为什么…（你知道为什么#原著背景下半架空





	Fifty shades of Artemis

 

忒修斯感觉自己的耳朵要炸了，像有几十只蜂鸟在啄他的耳蜗。

他只不过想吃个午饭。

然而旁边桌子上的几个女巫，显然把淑女的礼仪抛之脑后了。

在忒修斯想干脆给自己施个闭耳塞听咒时候，他敏锐的捕捉到了一个熟悉的字眼，“阿尔忒弥斯”。

这绝对不是一个常用的词，他也绝对信任自己的听力。

这是他的弟弟鲜有人知的中间名——就算是他弟弟最忠实的读者也不一定会注意到的署在书内侧上的中间名。

当然也是一个希腊神话中狩猎女神的名字。但谁会在午餐时尖叫着、满脸通红地讨论希腊神话？大学教授都不会，至少不会这样面红耳赤地谈。

即使非任务的时候偷听他人私人谈话，不仅有违绅士风度，也不符忒修斯的原则，但这可能涉及到他的弟弟，忒修斯觉得他有理由继续听下去。

况且并不是他有意偷听。

……

听到的内容让忒修斯一头雾水，他删除大量感叹词、浮夸的形容词后，勉强得出了一个结论——她们谈论的阿尔忒弥斯是个作者，小说作者，写的小说题材很广，阅历丰富。

他的弟弟也是个作者，神奇动物领域的学术文章作者，阅历也很丰富。

会不会阿尔忒弥斯是纽特写小说时候的笔名呢？

 

“哦！” 忒修斯的秘书小姐惊叫了一声，神情惊讶而羞怯，看上去像被流氓冒犯了一样。幸好下班时期的办公室里只有他们两人，不然在外人看来，忒修斯可能在滥用职权进行什么卑鄙无耻的言语性骚扰。

忒修斯惊诧地看着反应如此过激的秘书，顿时也开始怀疑自己是不是说了什么不得体的话。

几秒前他问，“你听说过一个叫阿尔忒弥斯的小说家吗？”

一个不含双关、隐喻和谐音的问句。

也许是他跟不上现在年轻人的流行语了？这句话可能听起来某种程度上带着什么他不知道的下流意味？

 

“你从哪里听说她的！”秘书一时着急地忘了用敬语。

“她？她是位女性？”

“唔……”秘书欲言又止，“十有八九，鉴于……”她的声音越来越小，说到最后几乎细不可闻。

忒修斯皱起眉，他承认这完全把他的好奇心吊起来了。

 

“所以……你为什么刚刚？”忒修斯话只说了一半，因为他的秘书又露出一副快要窒息的样子。

“她……她，她——”

忒修斯挑起一边的眉毛，但神情却严肃得不容拒绝。秘书组织了半天语言，带着颤音说了出来。“她是个情色小说家。”她快速说完，又立刻低下头，像在害怕忒修斯问她是怎么知道的。

 

“从哪里可以看到她的作品？”

“……！！”

 

**安娜拉近了亚伯精壮的身子，他的手正粗暴地挤压着她丰满的乳房，让她疼痛和欢愉交织。**

**“哦，哥哥，求你了，快用你粗硕的宝贝填满我吧！我下面的嘴迫不及待想吮吸它的精华……”**

 

忒修斯停了下来，放下书揉了揉眉心。

一上来就是一场直白的性爱场景，直接让他排除了作者是纽特的可能性。

 

书合上后，他发现书腰上写着读者评语：

**谁能想象贞洁的处女之神能创造如此色欲而狂野的故事！她的心里住着一只野兽！**

 

**让人咬唇、餍足的性爱描写，让人唏嘘、落泪的爱情故事，每个女巫都该人手一本！**

 

**我的性爱宝典。**

 

**安娜和猫的故事感人至深，比爱情线还要动人，一个丰满、柔情的形象跃然纸上……**

 

忒修斯想到了什么，又拿起了另一本，评语同样提到了动物。

然后他把手上借到的十几本的评论挨个看了一遍——

难道真是纽特？？

 

 

昨天，在忒修斯保证绝对不会向扫黄部门举报以后，秘书小姐透露了不公开的购买渠道，并把她拥有的阿尔忒弥斯目前出版的所有书籍借给了他。

但她支支吾吾、心虚地左顾右盼，好像有什么事瞒着忒修斯。

难道她见过作者本人？她是为了给纽特掩饰而用拙劣的谎言试图误导他认为作者是位女性？

 

忒修斯又一次成功地在下班后堵到了她。

“你会后悔的。”秘书撂下狠话，气势不足得像一句哀求。

 

然后忒修斯从她那里借到了阿尔忒弥斯只提供给第一批书迷的绝版、未出版的手稿复印件。

昨天借的那些书原封不动地累在忒修斯的案头，除了那本看了开头几行的，其他的忒修斯都还没看。

  
他坐下后松开领结，打算从今天新到手的未公开稿看起。

 

故事发生在一个苏格兰的小镇上，男主是镇长的儿子。即使父亲强力反对甚至威胁要囚禁他，男主仍在一个夜晚、在乳母的帮助下逃出了小镇，参加了卫国战争。

比那本开头就宣淫的尴尬小说要好读的多，忒修斯发现他很快被故事的情节吸引，真实的战场描写和他的记忆重叠起来，这绝不可能是一个没上过战场的女性能够想象出来的。

 

男主在途经的英国边陲小镇上和一个牧羊女孩擦出了火花，忒修斯跳过了那一晚露骨的描写，继续读了下去——

 

**“你去做爱了吗？”安德烈进入军帐的时候，惊醒了同帐的人，或许他们中有的根本没入睡。**

**“你身上还带着那个味儿。”一个老兵坏笑着把他推远。**

**“那个妞辣吗？水多吗？你不会是雏儿吧！”看着安德烈脸上升起的红云，另一个老兵挤眉弄眼地揶揄起来，“你用的什么姿势？能让她爽到吗？”说着他手中比划了个手势，“这样，然后摸她这里……保准你们俩都能销魂。”** **  
**

**安德烈没理他，拉起空着的被子躺了进去，把战友们猥/琐的坏笑和讨论挡在身后。**

 

 

**晚上，安德烈从燥热中醒了过来，呼出的气息里都带着情欲。**

**战友都背着他睡着了，他们响亮的鼾声掩盖了安德烈压抑在嗓子里的喘息。他梦到了那个女孩，她的脸、她的腰肢、她不算丰满但形状姣好的胸脯。**

**初尝情事的他回味着那些旖旎的片段，咬住牙射在了裤子里。**

 

**在他准备再次入睡时，一只手从后面捂住了他的嘴，他的惊呼变成了变调的哼声。很快，另一只手从他松动的裤腰处滑了下去，握住了他湿漉漉的性器。安德烈被那个人完全钳制在了怀里，动弹不得。  
那只手凉凉的、指骨分明，正抓着他的命根子，却停下了，没有下一步动作，好像他的目的就只是想握住它一样。**

**一个不同于他的手的炙热呼吸靠了过来，在他耳边厮磨。那只手也滑动起来，技巧熟稔，在每一个敏感处点火。**

**此时的安德烈抖得像秋风里的树叶，恐惧、羞耻以及——他从那人泄露的气息中认出了他。**

 

**是阿列克谢，那个俄国混血的士兵。总是在战斗中巧合地站在他身侧、却对他友善的搭讪爱答不理。甚至连熟人都算不上。  
他现在却紧握着他的阴茎，像是要把里面的水分挤干一样。疼痛和酥麻感攀上安德烈的大脑，一个新手经不住这些，更何况那个地方今天才第一次被别人摸过，两次。一只细腻温软，一只粗糙冰凉、带着枪茧却不知为何让安德烈更加快速的缴了械。**

 

忒修斯震惊地想到了什么，往后跳了几章。

 

**安德烈跪在地上承受着身后粗暴的撞击，小石子磕破了他的膝盖上的肌肤。**

**“慢一点……要……要坏了……”  
他强忍着羞耻向施暴者求饶，但这只火上浇油，越来越猛烈的抽插像狂风一样裹挟住了他，像要把他的灵魂撞出体外。**

 

**“喜欢吗？”阿列克谢咬住他的耳尖，发狠地一撞，收力在他体内搅动。安德烈咬住嘴唇不愿把一点带着羞耻欢愉的呻吟漏给他听。**

**“你的镇长父亲知道他的儿子如此喜欢被男人插吗？”他掐住了安德烈滴水的前端。  
安德烈惊惧地向前爬，试图逃离男人的钳制，他是怎么知道他父亲的。**

**阿列克谢抓住了他，攻势丝毫没有减弱。**

**“我想他肯定没和你说过。”  
“你有过一个哥哥，一个俄国野女人生下的野种，他的第一个孩子。”安德烈惊讶地抽气，甚至停止了挣扎。**

**“刚生下来就被你那善妒的母亲丢去喂狼，你虚伪、懦弱的父亲忌惮她家的势力默认了她的行为——”  
**

**“他绝对想不到，那个杂种活下来了，在战场遇到了他的小儿子。他们保持着肮脏的肉体关系直到战争结束。”阿列克谢残忍地笑了出来，突然贴近了身体，呼吸带着酒气喷在安德烈的耳背**

**“他真应该看看你这样……他最疼爱的儿子，婊子一样地向着他的亲哥哥求饶。”**

**安德烈在最后地撞击中哭了出来，一股股热流喷进他的身体，将他灌满。他感觉自己如此的脏，如此不堪。他从一开始就带着目的接近他、他恨他才玷污他。**

**更悲哀的是，安德烈现在只想搂紧他，告诉他很抱歉，为他的父亲、为他现在才知道他的存在、为他早已托付的爱。**

 

忒修斯已经惊到怀疑自己的眼睛了，他翻到前面，反复确认两个主角的性别，其实他不用，从名字上就可以看出——他们都是男人。

他拿出了下一叠手稿，找着特殊字眼，直接跳到了那种情节上。

 

**他们撕咬着嘴唇，刚刚死里逃生的惊险，和未褪去的肾上腺激素，让他们情动的如此迅速和激烈，夏洛克挥开桌上的东西，把约翰抱到了写字台上，突然他神经质一样停住了。  
约翰无奈地叹了口气，“快去把那些鬼东西捡起来，然后滚过来！”他已经见怪不怪了。**

 

呃，是他知道的那个夏洛克和约翰吗？忒修斯从刚刚的震惊中缓了过来，他差点忘了他借这些手稿的目的，夏洛克这个名字提醒了他。他是要从蛛丝马迹里找到这个作者的身份。

绝对不要低估一个傲罗的好奇心和他的分析能力。

 

他翻回前面那个故事，果不其然找到了一段关于野熊的描写。那对兄弟最后私奔到了俄国，住在了森林附近，从狼口中救下了一只西伯利亚野熊幼崽，相似的遭遇让那个哥哥决心收养它，他们也把不能有孩子的痛苦寄托在了那只熊身上。

然后忒修斯在这篇夏洛克和约翰的故事里找了起来，夏洛克驯养了一只猎犬为他追踪和寻找线索……

 

他又找了其他几篇，都提到了主人公和动物的故事。

从目前的线索来看，阿尔忒弥斯每篇都发生在不同国家或者不同时期，甚至对于战争有很深的了解，他/她肯定阅历丰富。其次，他/她也是个动物爱好者且有机会接触了解这些写到的动物。

如果要确定阿尔忒弥斯究竟是不是纽特，他需要继续看下去，不能落下任何线索，忒修斯为难地看着堆在案头的书和这些摊开的手稿……然后咬牙读了下去。

……  
**“你要从沙子里拔出你的脑袋！”丹尼斯气到发抖，“这场战争已经不能避免！一味退缩根本保护不了你的臣民！”身旁的大学士噤住了声，伸着手像是想拉住他们过于激动的城主。**  
**而被吼的对象——月亮城的城主戈尔，仍是一副谈谈的表情。  
**

**“我从不选边站。”他的看着丹尼斯的神情已经趋于冷漠。**

 

**“你必须。”丹尼斯按住了佩剑，戈尔背后的卫士立刻向前迈了一步，一时气氛剑拔弩张。**

 

 

这是巧合吗？忒修斯震惊地往后读。

（戈尔被君主赐了毒酒，丹尼斯跳上餐桌打翻了酒杯，拉起戈尔就往外逃。因为是葡萄节，大部分守卫都放假了，他们突破了松懈的防御，直奔戈尔的领地。）  
……

**戈尔垂头抱着马前的丹尼斯，“我早就选好边了。”他轻轻的声音融入风里，丹尼斯没听到，但他能感觉到背后环在他腰上的手越收越紧。**

 

这还是可能是一个巧合。忒修斯看完这篇后，又开始看新的一篇，谁能想到，他本身少的可怜的休息时间要全部贡献给这些读物？

 

**“你的十点钟方向。”托马斯向他的搭档比划了目标的所在点。**

 

**这是他们唯一的机会，错过了，这个恶棍不知道又要逃到哪里，又要花多少年才能追踪到他。  
托马斯在鞋底施了静音咒，和他的搭档交换了眼神。**

**当他们冲进去的时候，立刻发现了不对劲，早已人去楼空，大厅里唯一一个在动身影是一个吊着的被塞着嘴，浑身浴血的人。  
托马斯举着魔杖小心的靠近，当他看清他沾满血污脸的时候，忍不住倒吸一口凉气，是他的搭档！那么刚刚一直和他在一起的人是！!**

**在他没来及转身的瞬间，他被击昏了，沉重地砸在了地上。**

 

这熟悉的情节让忒修斯感到心脏猛缩。他刚当上傲罗不久时，接到一个简单的案子，没想到却意外的追踪到了在逃多年的黑巫师，他本想上报，却被他的搭档以会打草惊蛇为理由阻止了。后面追踪过程紧张而惊险也让忒修斯根本无暇上报，结果他在最后接近黑巫师交易地点的时候，被他的搭档打昏了——他是黑巫师的手下伪装的。

和小说里托马斯不同，忒修斯幸运地没有被黑巫师的手下带走，因为当时情况更复杂而紧急，那个手下顾不上忒修斯。

这个事他告诉过纽特，但不记得是在什么场合下说的了，所以这还是一个巧合吗？

 

手稿看完了，忒修斯无奈地拿起那些“正常”一些的书看了起来。

 

哦，梅林啊，我居然成了纽特写黄书的素材来源。几个小时后，忒修斯捂住脸得出了结论。

 

纽特回家的时候，意外地发现忒修斯已经来了，在他书房里探头探脑。

“你在找什么？”他出声询问，也许他帮他找会更快一点。

忒修斯反常地被吓到了一样，缩了一下脖子。

“哦，我想看看你新写了什么神奇动物的故事。”他的重音在“故事”上。在目光交汇的时候，忒修斯却是先脸红的那个，这太奇怪了。

“你在说什么？”纽特不明所以，他不觉得他的任何学术论文看起来像个故事。

“你想听故事的话，我可以直接讲给你听。”  
“不不不，不用了！”忒修斯反应激烈，躲开纽特的注视，真的太奇怪了。

纽特皱起眉，但他没有追究，而是放下大衣准备去地下室。  
“好吧，你想看什么自己拿吧。我会一直待在地下室，你有什么问题到那里找我。”

他们现在偶尔会一起吃晚餐，忒修斯的厨艺不错，但今天再美味的食物也让纽特觉得难以下咽，因为从坐上餐桌的那一刻起，忒修斯就一直盯着他，让他浑身不舒服。

“你有什么可以直说。”纽特知道他哥哥不是一个会藏着掖着的人，他今天欲言又止的样子实在太过反常。

“纽特——”  
“嗯”  
忒修斯到嘴边的话又咽下去了。

“你说一个人会因为什么写……小说？”

纽特吃惊地睁大了眼睛，显然很意外忒修斯会问这个。  
“呃，我不太清楚，各种各样的理由吧。想反映社会现实，想施展文笔和表达欲，想为孩子写有趣的故事，或者表达与实际相反的东西寄托自己的理想或渴望。”纽特列了几个他立刻能想到的理由，发现忒修斯在听到最后一个时表情明显变了。

“你想谈……恋爱吗？”话题转的太突然，纽特被这突兀的隐私问题弄红了脸。  
“……”他不知道该如何回答。

“不，抱歉，纽特，没事了。”忒修斯突然兀自点头然后低下头开始吃饭。所以究竟发生了什么？纽特是个好奇心很重的人，但一到了忒修斯那里，就像遇到了一堵墙，所以他也只好垂下头吃起了饭，忒修斯煮了他喜欢的土豆浓汤。

 

“一个人会为什么在小说里用他身边的人做素材呢？”  
午饭时间，忒修斯逮住了一个他听说很爱看书的傲罗，他战战兢兢地接受了他们首席傲罗的请客，吃饭时也惶恐不安，疯狂猜测着忒修斯找他的理由，甚至把 **忒修斯看上他了** 列在了可能性里面。

在忒修斯开口后，他夸张地松了一口气。

“那很常见，很多作者都以熟人做原型写小说。”  
“如果是恋爱小说呢？”年轻傲罗瞪大了眼睛，不知道自己的上司在调查什么奇怪的案件，他希望自己能帮上忙。

他苦苦思考了一会儿，想着他曾经看过的恋爱小说，再与他了解的作者生平结合起来。  
“大概她爱上了那个人。当然也可能是她的圈子比较小。但女性写恋爱小说的动机很多是对于理想恋情的投射。”

“如果是男性呢？”  
年轻傲罗差点咬到舌头，“我至今没听说过有男性会写恋爱小说。”

 

 **纽特喜欢我。**  
一个月的调查和向多人询问和征求意见后，忒修斯得出了这个结论。

他又向秘书借了一次那些不公开手稿。反复阅读，他甚至觉得角色身上都带着他的影子。不过奇怪的是，都是“上面”的那个角色。  
不是说他想当“下面”的那个，而是纽特难道一次都没考虑让自己在上面吗？

 

自从他开始把自己代入后，那些情节变得更加让他面红耳赤了，之前他还能脸不红心不跳地看完，现在一想到纽特是想着他写的，他就……

他想到小说里一个在马背上的情节，纽特小时候他曾教他骑过马，从后面圈住他，把缰绳的一段交给他。然而在小说里，教骑马的情节很快变成了糟糕的东西，两个人随着马奔腾的节奏贯穿着，享受着危险而刺激的性爱。

还有一段在河岸边的激烈性事，让忒修斯想起了他在某个暑假拉着当时成天泡在动物和书堆里的纽特去老家后面的小河里游泳的事情。纽特当时骨骼刚刚张开，脱衣服时小心翼翼的。下水后纽特蜷在水里不敢游，被忒修斯拉到较深的区域时，他不安地挣扎起来。他们的身体撞在一起，纽特最后扑腾的没力气了，手脚并用地扒住了忒修斯，像一只树袋熊。

他后来也再也没和忒修斯一起游泳了。

纽特后来会想这件事吗？他会肖想那次不得已的身体接触吗，他会想在水的浮力下来一次吗，因为害怕落水而紧紧攀住眼前的人，结合处灌入了两种水——打住。

忒修斯拉回了理智。现在他有个问题，纽特是怎么知道这些做爱的细节的？还有那些小道具？？

 

 

如果执行司长知道了他们的首席傲罗用休息时间偷窥他弟弟，他肯定会让他加班到没有休息时间的。

纽特的交友圈很小，纽特平时除了买药材、饲料食材等用品之外，几乎不出门。他看上去除了照顾动物和写作外对其他的事情并不特别感兴趣。

 

现在的忒修斯心急如焚，有个男人进了纽特的房子到现在都没出来。

他已经开始想象里面发生的事情了。但他现在有什么理由进去呢？捉奸？

晚饭点已经过了，那个男人不会要在里面过夜吧？

他以后不能直视纽特家的沙发和毛毯了，他们会不会在那上面……

越来越生动而离谱的想象，让忒修斯忘记了找理由，直接拿出纽特给他的钥匙开了门。

 

客厅里的两个人吃惊地抬头看着他。

“忒修斯？”纽特将稿纸放在了桌子上，歉意的看了陌生男人一眼，然后向门口走去。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“……”忒修斯发现自己根本没有理由。  
纽特皱起眉在他身后关上门，“我给你倒杯热茶。”忒修斯看上去冻到了——毕竟他在寒夜里站在屋外盯梢了几个小时。  
监视对象毫无自觉地把热茶塞进他的手里，“你先在这里坐一会。我再和出版社的琼斯先生聊一下书的修订问题。”那个琼斯先生听到纽特提到他，温和地看向忒修斯 和他点头致意。

忒修斯才想起来他没有自我介绍，但他错过了最佳时期，纽特已经开始和琼斯先生聊起来了。

忒修斯靠着餐桌盯着认真校对和询问问题的纽特发着呆，橘色的灯光下，他的眼睫毛的前端看上去是亮金色的，也可能是他的错觉。

 

大约半个小时后，琼斯站了起来，纽特送他到了门口与他道别。

纽特转过了来看向还在看着他出神的忒修斯，“你怎么了？”忒修斯从不会在夜晚打搅他。

“我的房子漏水了，暂时修不好，我想在你这里过夜。”忒修斯听到自己这么说。

纽特虽然疑惑，但同意了。

 

 

进门后和他们打招呼的助手邦蒂感觉自己像被盯上的猎物，那个记得没错应该是纽特哥哥的人，虽然表情上看不出来，但眼神冰冷。他们之前在纽特书的发布会上见过一次，她不记得自己有做什么让人记恨的事。

但在她和纽特简单寒暄和聊了动物情况后，那种被盯上的感觉消失了，一切像是她的错觉。

 

一边的忒修斯因为邦蒂和小说里女主们不同的性格而松了一口气，喝了一口纽特泡的茶。

书房已经被忒修斯里里外外检查过了，并没有那种书籍，所以纽特的启蒙究竟是从哪里得到的？当然不仅仅是启蒙那么简单，纽特已经走得很远了。

 

“你要去哪里？”看着和邦蒂吩咐完，套上外套准备出门的纽特，忒修斯站了起来。

“哦，忘了和你说了，去见一个朋友，很快就会回来。”

 

忒修斯坐在他们对面的咖啡厅里，从他们的角度看不到他，为了以防万一，他还用了复方汤剂变成了一个普通的路人。复方汤剂是从纽特的库存里拿的，没想到他偷偷存了那么多。

纽特等的是一个金色卷发的女性，一见面就紧紧抱住了他，纽特害羞地垂着头向后拉开了距离。

他们坐下后就聊了起来。纽特神情放松，也说了很多，看起来他们至少是朋友，甚至可能关系不错。然后纽特从箱子里拿了一叠纸交给她，她惊喜地手舞足蹈起来。

是纽特的小说编辑吗？

 

他们聊完后走了出来，那个姑娘凑过去挽住了纽特的胳膊，他们一起幻影移行了。

忒修斯立刻起身跟了上去，他违背原则地给纽特施了追踪咒。

 

 

没想到他们停在了纽特的房子前。

 

忒修斯借口出去买午餐食材在十多分钟后打开了门。  
金发姑娘看到忒修斯后友好地打了招呼。  
“这是我哥哥，忒修斯。”纽特小声介绍。  
“这是奎妮，我美国认识的朋友，她最近和她的先生移民来了这里。她也是蒂娜的妹妹，蒂娜你见过的，在巴黎。”

忒修斯点头问好，他忘了考虑蒂娜了，她会是教纽特……的人吗？  
奎妮突然打翻了茶杯，“哦，抱歉！纽特，谢谢，我自己来就好。”奎妮抽出魔杖给毛毯和自己施了清洁咒。

“提到我先生，雅各布他很想你，你什么时候去看看他。”奎妮说完按了按纽特的手心，纽特看起来很茫然，“我们不是一周前才见过吗？”

“额，一周足够长了，”奎妮向他眨了眨眼。  
“他也想你的动物们。”奎妮的手暧昧地在纽特胳膊上滑动着。

“哦，欢迎，他接生的那只燕尾犬快当妈妈了，我想这周他来，说不定可以为她也接生——” 纽特因为奎妮突然增加的肢体接触脸红了起来。

“我……我去给你添杯茶。”纽特逃脱了奎妮的手，拿起茶杯往厨房走。

 

奎妮看向忒修斯，“你弟弟真可爱。”  
这听起来奇怪得不像一句夸赞，而是像一种暗示。  
而且可爱从不在忒修斯形容成年纽特的词典里。

纽特拿着热茶回来了，也给忒修斯倒了一杯。

他有些读不懂他们两人间突然奇怪的气氛。

 

“你想留下来吃午餐吗？”纽特不自然地躲开奎妮放在他腿上的手。  
“谢谢，当然。”奎妮露出灿烂而美丽的笑容。

 

那种气氛一直延续到了餐桌上。  
“喝点酒吗？”没想到能有一天纽特成为出声活跃气氛的那个。  
“哦，亲爱的，你不能喝酒的，你还记得你上次喝醉做了什么吗？”纽特的脸迅速红了起来。  
“你抱着我哭了起来，边哭鼻子边脱衣服，还说——”

“奎妮！”

奎妮没有理会纽特的抗议，继续爆料纽特喝醉的丑态，纽特其实已经不记得这些了。他没想到自己会做那么出格的事，他装作埋头研究碗里的西兰花，脸一直红到了脖颈。

 

 

奎妮走时亲昵地吻过纽特的脸颊，这一点没让纽特的脸红消下去。  
“下次别这样了。”不知道是指过于亲昵的动作还是让他在别人面前丢脸。但奎妮知道，她点头和他道别。  
“别忘了明天去我那里。”

 

 

现在是凌晨一点，纽特还没回来，忒修斯在床上辗转难眠。  
即使他知道了纽特喜欢他，但他始终没能迈出那一步，他有太多的事情要顾虑。

纽特还在和奎妮夫妇保持肉体关系吗？即使他现在嫉妒得发狂，他也只能眼巴巴地等着纽特回来。

嫉妒，是的，那种灼烧着忒修斯的、让他无法集中、无法对那些可能是纽特启蒙者的人礼貌相待的强烈情感。

他想找到纽特，告诉他的想法，让纽特只再属于他一个人。

在他坐起来下定决心的时候，他听到门上落锁的声音，纽特回来了——

 

 


End file.
